¡Corre!
by Kusubana Yoru
Summary: Porque en algún momento, los demonios dejaron de gobernar la tierra e inició el dominio del hombre...


Disclaimer: Los personajes, detalles y trama original de Inuyasha son propiedad de Rumiko Takahashi.

* * *

**¡Corre!**

— ¡No se detengan!

No querían mirar atrás Hakkaku y Ginta estaban delante de él, después de todo su deber de líder y amigo era protegerlos como únicos sobrevivientes de la tribu Ookami youkai.

No llevaba la cuenta exacta del tiempo que habían estado corriendo, solo era consciente de que los olieron justo a tiempo para dejar la cueva que usaban de refugio y se alejaron tan rápido como pudieron. Sentían como el viento se cortaba cerca de sus oídos entre los silbidos que causaban las pequeñas piezas de metal que los humanos lanzaban con sus nuevas armas.

Ya se había estado haciendo frecuente que grupos atacaran demonios y criaturas no humanas en general, en occidente habían puesto de moda la cacería y ahora que las aldeas feudales se unían a esa ideología su vida había pasado entre carreras que parecían no tener fin, pero para su fortuna aún tenían mayor resistencia que la de los humanos y era eso lo que les salvaba.

Cruzaban uno de los pocos bosques intactos que aún había, famoso por estar repleto de criaturas sobrenaturales refugiadas que con suerte servirían de señuelo para que pudieran escapar.

El invierno estaba a casi nada de aparecer con su primer nevada, comúnmente deberían estar ya en un refugio para pasar la época de heladas, pero ahora estaban corriendo y no podían detenerse, no si querían vivir, y como buenos lobos que eran el instinto de supervivencia les daba fuerza en las piernas para seguir.

Podían escuchar aún cerca al grupo que los perseguía, podían oler el acero y la pólvora quemada, la sangre coagulada de los cuerpos que cargaban consigo, porque eso era su comprobante, con eso podían ir a cobrar al señor feudal que quería sus tierras "limpias" de seres indeseables y peligrosos.

¿Peligrosos? Quizás si la tribu estuviera completa lo serían, quizás si no la hubiera conocido a ella, quizás si Naraku jamás se hubiera aparecido los demonios seguirían reinando las tierras y los humanos jamás habrían osado levantarles la mano. Tal parecía que aún muerto seguía consiguiendo ser la molestia de todos.

Tenía que abrir la boca para tomar bocanadas de aire más grandes y no sentir el putrefacto aroma que despedían los cadáveres que arrastraban, pero eso le secaba la garganta y la cabeza empezaba a atormentarlo con un palpitar constante.

Avanzaron por entre la maleza saltando de tanto en tanto por las raíces que sobresalían o tomando los troncos para ganar impulso.

Su instinto sobrehumano y de líder le avisaron de un proyectil directo a Ginta que iba poco más al frente a su derecha, pero él no lo había visto e intervino como le pareció más lógico recibiendo él el impacto en su costado derecho, sintiendo perfectamente como la armadura se quebraba y la pieza de metal trozaba sus músculos para quedarse entre el riñón y el hígado, no estaba seguro si le había dañado estos órganos o solo el músculo, pero no se iba a detener a averiguarlo.

El otro giró el rostro al escuchar el impacto y percibir el aroma de la sangre de su líder.

— ¡Corre! — le ordenó este al casi sentir que se detenía para ver lo que había ocurrido.

Veía a su compañeros hacer muecas de dolor también, Hakkaku se sujetaba con fuerza una herida en el brazo izquierdo que le habían hecho apenas entraban al bosque y el otro por ser el más lento seguramente tenía los músculos de sus piernas ya demasiado tensos como para poder seguir aguantando el paso que llevaban, pero no podían darse el lujo de descansar.

— ¡Corre! — le ordenó.

Él también podía sentir el agotamiento apoderarse de su cuerpo, especialmente en las zonas dañadas por los fragmentos de la perla que llegó a tener, entrando y saliendo de su carne incontables veces siempre a la fuerza, apenas empezaba a cerrar la herida y se habría de muevo, eso había sido una rutina de la que no le habían preocupado en efectos secundarios hasta ese momento.

Los calambres se estaban haciendo constantes y el dolor en el costado amenazaba con hacerle parar en seco, pero ni siquiera se quejó; un líder que flaquea solo consigue desalentar a sus camaradas.

Poco a poco dejaron de sentir la persecución, llegaban a un claro en lo más profundo del bosque.

Hakkaku y Ginta se dejaron caer a plomo sin tacto alguno boca arriba tomando bocanadas exageradas de aire combinadas con sus quejidos. Él por su parte solo apoyó las manos sobre las rodillas haciendo un poco de presión para calmar las punzadas. Los tres necesitaban agua, tenían las gargantas secas y les dolía tomar aire incluso con la nariz.

Cerca había un riachuelo, había escuchado el sonido del agua al correr entre las rocas y se acercaron a calmar su sed…

Sí los habían escuchado acercarse entre los arbustos, sí los habían olido quemando el cartucho de pólvora, sí habían captado las piezas de metal romper el aire, pero ninguno pudo quitarse a tiempo y los tres lobos cayeron pesadamente al suelo.

Justo en ese momento el líder odió ser quien tenía mayor resistencia y ser el último que cerrara los ojos sintiendo las sangres calientes aun cargadas de adrenalina mezclarse en la tierra.

No sentía nada en específico, no era capaz de distinguir si estaba entumido o no, ni siquiera era consiente sobre si respiraba. Pero poco a poco la nebulosa que mantenía sus sentidos enajenados fue dispersándose acentuando entonces un entorno más definido, más nítido con respecto al temblor seguramente ocasionado por una carreta al avanzar sobre el camino de terracería y los ruidos de la gente murmurando lo que indicaba que seguramente entraban en algún pueblo. Pero aún así el general Kōga no era capaz ahora siquiera de conseguir que su cuerpo le obedeciese.

Cuando se calmó el bullicio, un largo rato después fue cuando sus párpados finalmente consiguieron la fuerza necesaria para dejarle reconocer visualmente el sitio en el que se hallaba. Lo primero que vio fue la cabeza cercenada de un oni rojo con cuernos, los ojos en blanco de este estaban justo frente a los azules suyos. Pero esa escena no lo amedrentaba, había visto eso más de una vez en toda su vida.

Giró la cabeza con dificultad y apretando los labios hasta hacerlos sangrar con sus propios colmillos ahogo un gemido de dolor al ver los cuerpos de sus compañeros siendo arrastrados por dos hombres para presentarlos ante el señor feudal que cubriéndose la mueca de asco del rostro con un abanico indicaba a su criado cuanto pagar por cada uno.

Clavó las garras en la tierra y trató de levantarse, fue ahí cuando repararon en que aún se encontraba con vida, débil y herido, pero vivo.

Una bala se clavó en su hombro derecho y otra más en el antebrazo del mismo lado, fue ahí cuando el señor feudal se puso de pie ordenando se abstuvieran de matarle. Se acercó aquél hombre con paso altanero seguido de su guardia personal lista para acabar con el lobo si este osaba atacar a su señor.

—Pero si es el gran general Kōga: el demonio veloz, líder de la tribu Ookami youkai.

El aludido no respondió ni siquiera cuando el feudal le movió con el pie como si de un obstáculo en el camino se tratara.

—Hace unos años tuviste la osadía de atacar una mis aldeas, que curiosa es la vida al traerte a mí de nuevo— los ojos oscuros del anciano líder se iluminaron con un dejo de malicia.

—Y ahora yo te devuelvo el favor— se dirigió a su servidumbre, los mercenarios que habían cazado a los tres y algunas gentes que se encontraban ahí.

—¡Recuerden en los archivos de la historia este día como el más glorioso del Daymio Noburo Ota, miembro del clan de Edo, en que dio muerte al general youkai vengando así el atentado contra la aldea pesquera de sus dominios!

El acero de su katana se alzó brillando con el reflejo del claro de luna llena que coronaba el cielo y bajo velozmente para de un tajo terminar con la vida de su ya casi vencido enemigo. Pero sucedió algo inesperado…

Un par de siluetas de lobos formadas por fuego azul aparecieron frente a su general.

Las dos fieras se lanzaron sobre el gobernante pasando sin problemas a la guardia, los disparos no les hacían daño pero la intensidad de su luz estaba atenuándose, uno de ellos tomó por la armadura a Kōga usando las fauces y a saltos lo sacó del palacio…

Nuevamente entreabrió sus ojos azules, ya se le estaba haciendo costumbre del día perder el conocimiento siempre en mal momento. Estaba en alguna cueva, de eso estaba seguro pues apenas veía más allá de su nariz.

—No podemos quedarnos más tiempo— escuchó que decían a su lado, pero igualmente con tanta sangre que había perdido le era difícil ubicar con precisión la procedencia.

—General— dijo la otra voz.

—Ahora no debe preocuparse por nosotros.

La vista borrosa solo le dejaba entrever siluetas azules indefinibles, las voces con eco fantasmal apenas y eran entendibles, pero el aroma no lo engañaba:

—Hakkaku… Ginta.

—Es nuestro turno de protegerlo…

Los hombres con olor a pólvora y sangre seca se acercaban y las siluetas salieron de la cueva, nuevamente todo se volvió oscuro, la realidad perdió forma y no supo mas nada.

.

La última cucharada de helado estaba casi deshecha por el calor, pero igualmente se la comió con el mismo gusto de la primera.

Casi nunca meditaba mucho sobre su vida, era algo demasiado tedioso teniendo en consideración su edad, pero jamás dejaba de lado a sus compañeros y el hecho de que más de una vez había deseado morir con ellos ese día que sin razón particular había recordado, ellos le habían protegido y gracias a eso ahora un pequeño lobezno en forma humana mantenía la esperanza de continuar el legado de los Ookami youkai.

— ¡Corre! —la palabra rezumbó en sus finos oídos y por inercia del recuerdo se puso de pie sin dudarlo.

—¡Corre papá! ¡Ya va a empezar el festival!

El pequeño le tomó la mano y corrió junto a él, era curioso cómo la misma palabra sonaba tan distinta de acuerdo al contexto.

—Si quieres llegar a buen lugar Ginkaku, debes ser más rápido ¿Eh? — dijo el ex general cruzando la avenida jalando a su pequeño.

* * *

_Tercer fic en este fandom y segundo de mi querido Kōga, no estaba segura de subirlo, creo que fui muy cruel al matar a sus amigos, pero me gustó la idea para decir una de tantas escenas por las que los demonios tan populares en la era feudal dejaron de existir para cuando llega la época de moderna de Kagome._

_Bueno, este sería algo así como una pre-cuela de mi otro fic: "Pudo ser". No lo advertí al inicio porque como notarán, se entiende bien por si solo. Pero si gustan pasar a ese me harán muy feliz XD_

_¡Gracias por leer!_


End file.
